Like the Sun
by SlightlyCrazyYetSane
Summary: Scorpius realizes something. Rose wants to know. Scorpius doesn't want to tell. Rose wants to know. Scorpius is afraid and scared. Rose wants to know. Scorpius is sure that the revelation will end their friendship. Rose wants to know. In which Scorpius realizes something, and Rose...wants to know.-Please, R&R! ;D


**A/N: This is for the HPFC "Fanfiction's Got Talent" challenge. Thank you so much for the extension, mrsginnypotter! You're awesome. :D**

**Read, review, and hopefully, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Like the Sun**

-oOo-

_**prompt phrase**__**: ball of fire**_

_**quote**__**: "It does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live."—Albus Dumbledore**_

-oOo-

One glance at him, and you would say that he was a copyof his father. He had the same blonde-almost-white-hair topping his head, though his was tousled when compared to his father's neat locks; the same haughty smirk, known to make girls swoon and others lose their patience, adorned his face half the time; the same strut, giving off the vibe that _he _owned any place he walked into, was put into play _all _the time; the same build, the similar walk, the parallel _confidence _that seeped out of every pore. Except for the eyes—his expressed and _showed_, while his father's guarded and _hid_—you would've bet all you had on the fact that they were almost the same person.

On the inside, however, he was astronomically _different_. He was calm, collected, cool most of the time; his father would freak out if anything wouldn't go his way. He enjoyed company, liked being with people (though so few wanted to be with _him_); his father was a solitary and—dare he say it?—a lonely man. His thoughts were poetic, fluid, _intuitive_, and he liked to see what truly was; his father's were jagged and incoherent, seeing what _he _wanted to see.

His father was Draco Malfoy; _he _was Scorpius Malfoy. It was slightly revolting, really, how few saw that. It was always the same—wherever he went, the same wary stares, the same predefined views, the same _prejudice_, and a whisper, a whisper of _Draco Malfoy_…

Even the teachers, though they liked to think different, gave him that pinning stare before turning away, leaving him alone for the most part. He could almost hear their thoughts.

_Draco Malfoy's son; yes, that's him_.

The words haunted him, and he'd break down in a messy heap, questioning and wondering and begging _why_, _why _did it have to be _him_? His father's actions weren't _his_, he wanted to scream. _Why _would they judge him? Why, when he hadn't even been given the chance to truly _live _his own life? And then, of course, he'd tell himself that _pitying _wasn't going to get him anywhere, and he'd straighten himself out, fix his robes, place that well-practiced mask on his face, and walk calmly away, away, _away _from it all.

Scorpius ran a hand through his already messy hair, mumbling incoherently under his breath as he paced vigorously to and fro. He was biting his lip, a bad habit that he'd acquired through his mother, and his eyes were wide and confused. All the while, he was thinking to himself that _no_, this could _not_ be happening. _How _could this be happening? This wasn't planned, or calculated, or intended—this was absolutely _crazy! _Mad!

Another thing about Scorpius Malfoy—he liked things to be _controlled_, well-calculated, _intended_. Hell, even his _book bag _was organized! But he should've known—oh, he should have_ known_—that anything to do with _her_, that little vixen, was _always _unplanned.

Because she was Rose Weasley: a ball of fire, a candle of warmth, an untamed flame. Rules and boundaries? Ha! She _laughed _in the face of those, razing them if they didn't suit her tastes. Sure, she always _acted _prim and proper, a stickler for the rules, but she knew how to separate herself from her mother—she could be loud, she would be troublesome, and she wasn't afraid to break the rules.

She had been the first to see Scorpius Malfoy, _truly _see Scorpius Malfoy, or at least, that was what she had told him.

Of course, Scorpius had scoffed and told her that she read _way _too much, and thus began their beautiful rivalry.

Scorpius always got a thrill from arguing with her and bickering with her, because he always felt the most _alive _by knowing that he and _only _he had this relationship with her. He needn't worry about acting up to par with his father's expectations, nor did he need to think about _fixing _the predefined views that others held when they saw him (he was the son of a _Death Eater_; he was _bad_), because no one else had argued with Rose Weasley this way. No one took every word he said to her and compared it with his father's actions. No, he was _himself _when he was with her. He felt happy and joyous and warm and alive and _fierce _whenever he was with her, felt untouchable and _invincible_, because how were those people going to compare him to his father _now_? His _father _hadn't talked and walked and discussed with Rose Weasley, had he? He might've felt this way about _every _friend that he talked to, but…but he didn't really have any. They always shied away from him, afraid of him, but most of all, _terrified _of his father and his background.

Thinking back on it, _that _should've tipped him off on the now-developing feelings he had for her.

And now, because he had been _such _an idiot, he was losing it. He was _losing _the _one __**fucking **_thing that kept him sane, kept him _intact_.

Because if he _loved her_—and that's what he did, he fucking _**loved her**_—how could things be the _same_? _How _could be keep on arguing and bickering when in reality he wanted to do _so _much _more_?

He wasn't as adept at acting and faking as his father was because the answer always shone on his face, in his _eyes_. Anyone who wanted to read him just had to peer into his eyes. It would be written right there, scrawled for anyone to see.

Many people actually didn't want to read him, but whoop-de-_fuckin'_-do, Rose Weasley _did_.

"Scorpius…?

Scorpius snapped his gaze upward and was terrified to see the object of his musings standing there in person, her eyebrows scrunched up in concern and her books in her arm.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Scorpius felt himself open his mouth, but he was too scattered to say anything. It didn't help that she looked _really _cute while nibbling on her lip and her eyebrows all scrunched help. Of course, the _OhMerlinIloveher, _and the _Oh Merlin she's goingtofindout!_ that was whizzing through his head wasn't helping, either.

Scorpius cleared his throat and took a deep, deep breath. He exhaled slowly and calmly faced Rose. "Nothing."

Rose snorted in a very un-ladylike manner. "_Sure_," she said sarcastically. "Now, tell me what's _really _going on."

Scorpius scowled and said in a clipped tone, "I assure you, _nothing _is wrong."

Rose raised an eyebrow, a small smirk playing at her lips. "You're getting all formal. You only get formal when you're trying to hide something." She sighed loudly and melodramatically. "Listen, Scorp, I get that there are some things that you can't tell me. I mean, you don't _have _to tell me everything…but I thought that we were in a relationship where we _could _tell each other everything. Was I…wrong?" she asked, her eyebrow still cocked.

She was going for the guilt trip. Realizing that Scorpius wasn't going to say anything, she had swooped in and done the one thing that he hated—gave him the _guilt _trip. And Scorpius could feel very guilty, very fast.

"You're not wrong, but as you said, there are certain things that can't be said," Scorpius rebutted.

Rose pursed her lips. "I was just saying that. I didn't mean it," she said quickly. "We _should _be able to tell each other everything."

"And I _can _tell you everything; I'm _fine_, Rose."

She wasn't giving up _that _easy. "Oh, _of course_. That's why it seems as if you've just had the most frightening revelation of your life, right? Listen, Scorp. You can't fool me; I know you." She walked resolutely up to him and looked up into his face, his _eyes_. "Now, _tell me_."

Scorpius was getting frustrated now. He was usually calm and collected, but _something _about Rose just made him lose his cool. "_Nothing_," he insisted, tearing his gaze from her accusing one.

"Scorpius!" Rose demanded.

"It's _nothing_," Scorpius replied.

"Scorp."

"Rose."

"Scorp."

"Rose."

"Scorpius!"

"Rose!"

"Scorpius Malfoy, _tell me_!"

"Rose Weasley, there's nothing _to _tell!"

"You're lying to me!"

"I'm _not_!"

"You _are_!"

"Merlin, don't you have somebody _else _to annoy?" Scorpius said, utterly annoyed and completely frustrated. Their close proximity wasn't helping him, either.

"Don't you have anything else to do _besides _lie?" Rose shot back, her arms crossed across her chest and her chin stuck out stubbornly.

"Rose, leave it," Scorpius growled.

"Nice try," Rose sneered. "Now, just tell me, and I'll be on my way."

"No."

"So you admit there _is _something to tell?" Rose questioned haughtily.

Scorpius berated himself mentally for his error. "There is _nothing_ to tell," he hissed, _seriously _on the end of his rope right now.

"Scorpius…you're not fooling anybody with that half-assed act of yours. Just make it easy upon yourself and just _tell _me what's wrong!" Rose burst, getting frustrated now, too.

"Has anybody told you that you are the _single _most annoying person in the world?" Scorpius asked loudly.

"Yes! You have, in fact," Rose replied in the same exact tone. "Just. Tell. Me."

Scorpius narrowed his eyes threateningly. "N. O. _No_."

"Scorpius…" Rose threatened. She got up in his face, and he was _incredibly _distracted by those rosy lips of hers being _right there, _in reach, if only he slowly leaned down and…

_NO! Stop thinking those thoughts! _he yelled at himself mentally, and abruptly leaned back, his eyes wide with fear. Oh, Merlin, that was _too _close.

Rose didn't miss the odd reaction. "Scorpius…?" she questioned, her tone serious. "Scorp, you _have _to tell me. _Please_…?" She looked at Scorpius with a heartbroken look, her eyes concerned and wide, giving him the puppy dog look that she _knew _would make him do anything for her.

Scorpius felt tongue-tied. Never before had he realized how _adorable _she looked, and he felt his cheeks redden as he took a step back, averting his gaze to save himself. "I…can't."

"Of _course _you can, it's not like I'll—"

"Rose," he cut off, looking at her with desperation. "I really, _really _can't."

She moved back, her eyes downcast. "…_Why_?"

"I just…it's a matter of our…I can't," Scorpius said, quickly shutting his mouth before he'd be able to give away something. He'd almost said it's a matter of our _relationship_!

Rose's head snapped up, picking up on the subtle hint. "You were about to say our relationship, weren't you?" she asked. When he didn't answer, she gulped. "You're…you're leaving me…?"

"NO!" Scorpius blurted out, and then clamped his hand over his mouth. "No," he said through his hand, much softer than before.

"Then…what?" Rose asked, completely and utterly confused.

He stared at Rose, at the woman he loved, and decided that she could_ never _know.

Rose stared into his eyes, into the eyes of the man _she _loved, and saw something in them that made her heart rate double, her breathing pick up; she saw something that uncurled a hidden emotion within her, rising up throughout her body like a ball of fire, making her skin tingle.

Hope blossomed in Rose Weasley.

Despair clawed at Scorpius Malfoy.

"You…you…" she licked her lips, trying to get the words out. "You…love me."

Scorpius couldn't help his eyes from widening, nor could he help his jaw from opening up. His face basically _screamed _his confession, and he couldn't help unadulterated fear from rising up within him.

She knew. Oh, Merlin, she _knew_. She probably hated him now, probably _loathed _him, and she was probably going to leave him any second with disgust on her face, thinking _Draco Malfoy's son loves me? Disgusting_, and he was going to be left alone, alone, all _alone_, and he couldn't bear the thought, couldn't _**bear **_the thought of losing her, but what was he to do, what was he to _**do**_? He was helpless and hopeless, and soon, he'd be _alone_, because Rose Weasley was going to leave him, to _leave _him, and he was—

"Scorpius…" she said softly, for his reaction was all the confirmation she needed, and he snapped his head down, not wanting to see her face when she told him that she—"I love you, too."

Scorpius felt himself raise his head slowly, sure that he had misheard, because had she said what he _thought _she said? It couldn't be, could it? It couldn't be… "What?" he asked unintelligibly.

She looked at him in the eye, but he realized that she was blushing. "I love you. And you love me."

"I…uh…um…" he floundered. Why couldn't he get anything out? He wanted to scream in joy, to yell in victory, to _kiss _her, but before he could do either of those things, she leaned in tantalizingly and…

Their lips met, and Scorpius was pretty sure that _this _was the epitome of bliss. She tasted like coffee and chocolate and for some reason _flowers_, but it felt so _good_, to be finally able to kiss her. She leaned back, and her expression was just as flabbergasted as his was.

"Wow," was what she said.

"Did this…really just happen?" he asked, sure that this had been all a dream.

"Yeah. Yeah, it did," Rose replied, with a smile on her face. She looked up at him, smirking. "Next time I ask you what's wrong, just tell me and skip the drama, all right? You and I _both _know who's going to win at the end." She took his hand and pulled him, a small smile still on her face and her cheeks redder than usual. "C'mon, it's lunch time. I'm _starving_."

Scorpius smiled slowly, _still _unable to actually _admit _the fact that this was real, and that this wasn't a dream. But the more he thought about it, the more he wanted it.

He decided to accept it. He knew it wasn't a dream, he _knew _it. He wasn't one to dwell on dreams. As a famous man had once said, "It does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

Scorpius intended to follow that quote wholeheartedly. He was going to make the most of this _reality _that he had been given.

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N: So...? How was it? **


End file.
